


We Can Live Like Jack & Sally if We Want (Just Two Skeletons in the Closet)

by Squeegee_Beckenheim



Series: A One Shot a Month [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Fluff, Just jokes and shit, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Tattoos Frank, Well - Freeform, i just really like The Nightmare Before Christmas, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeegee_Beckenheim/pseuds/Squeegee_Beckenheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a thing I wrote off a random thought I had in the shower and then it turned into this when I tried to write it down.</p><p>Frank is forgetful and skeletons don't have skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Live Like Jack & Sally if We Want (Just Two Skeletons in the Closet)

They sat in silence for a while, but not one of those uncomfortable silences that plagues Gerard's existence, it was warm against the chilled October wind.

Gerard looked across at Frank, who was tearing up an auburn leaf between his small, callused fingertips. Gerard noticed something scrawled along the back of Frank's hand in messy lettering, done in thick, black marker. Without thinking, Gerard reached out and took Frank's hand in his and lifted it closer to his face, tilting it until it was at an angle where he could make out the words.

**REMEMBER ASSIGNMENT 4 FRIDAY**  
 **LIFE DEPENDS ON THIS**

Gerard smiled crookedly and let out a breath of laughter and Frank clearing his throat brought Gerard's attention back to Frank's face, whose pale cheeks were flushed slightly and was chewing his lip nervously.

"Oh sorry, man," Gerard laughed awkwardly, blush matching Frank's as he dropped Frank's small, warm hand and shoved his own into the pockets of his hoodie.

"Nah, don't worry about it, it's fine. It-", Frank spluttered, stopping himself and clearing his throat again.

"I'm just really forgetful and I have to write everything on my hands or else I'll just forget it. I swear, when I'm old enough, my body is just going to be covered in tattoos of all the most important things in my life, so I never, ever forget them."

Gerard blushed slightly and dropped his head to hide his smile behind a curtain of black hair. He thought tattoos where really fucking hot and, yeah okay, maybe he thought Frank was too. He wonder if Frank would get a tattoo that reminded him of Gerard. Probably not, Gerard wasn't important.

"And plus," Frank continued, oblivious of Gerard's crimson cheeks, "if I forget the assignment, my Biology teacher will literally skin me alive and probably hang my skeleton up like the fake ones he's got in his office. No one would ever know. Maybe the ones in his office aren't fake but are, in fact, past students who forgot their homework. My Biology teacher is a fucking serial killer!"

Gerard couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic Frank was when he talked, all wide eyes and quirking his voice, waving his hands violently as he walked. Frank's face lit up when he heard Gerard giggling at this story, producing a smile that seemed far too big for his small face and continued on.

"Seriously, I would leave my own head at home if it was detachable! I would be the worst Jack Skellington, because I wouldn't have any skin to write on and then I would leave my own fucking head behind!"

"But," Gerard said gleefully, putting his hand on Frank's shoulder, "you could write it on like a rib in Sharpie or some shit and it'd be there forever!"

"Yeah, but," Frank replied with a cheeky grin, his hazel eyes sparkling, "I need my head to _read_ the message, but if I don't have it, my body wouldn't even notice and go out for like some sweet vegetarian pizza and then I'll realise _'Fuck, I can't eat this!'_ and then my head is just like jammin' out back at home with that weird feeling that you've forgotten something but you don't know what and it'd probably really be craving some fucking pizza."

Gerard was laughing hysterically by this point and once he's finished and caught his breath, he leaned over slightly and bumped Frank's shoulder, not enough to knock him off balance, but enough to cause Frank to sway softly on his feet. 

"You're weird, Iero, you know that?" Gerard teased, "and, in my opinion, I think you would make a pretty fucking sweet Pumpkin King, albeit a short, homo one."

"Hey!" Frank squeaked, nudging Gerard back, but he was smiling at the ground, kicking at the thick leaves. 

"Well maybe we'll find out," Frank said suddenly, his smile widening.

"What do you mean?" Gerard replied, shooting him a confused look.

"You'll get to see my skeleton if I don't get this Biology paper in," Frank laughed.

"Fucking idiot," Gerard snorted out, wrapping his arms suddenly around Frank's neck and kissing him ever so slightly on the cheek. Frank gasped in surprise and then laughed in embarrassment, blushing deeply.

"Screw you, Gerard Way."


End file.
